


real life ass eater jackson healy

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been expecting hesitant, missionary position licking, not… <i>This</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real life ass eater jackson healy

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His fingers twist in Jackson’s hair as he grinds down.

“ _Jack_ ,” he gasps, and he almost falls over when Jackson’s hands push at his thighs again to get his ass spread open wider and his hips down lower. He doesn’t think he’s ever shaken this badly, during sex or not, and his dick twitches again as Jackson’s mouth works even harder.

Oral isn’t new to him, but _this_ is. Jackson joining him in the shower and personally getting him extra clean, getting two fingers deep into him with soap and water and softly asking over Holland’s shoulder if he’d like his mouth there, _that_ was something else entirely.

He’d just asked so nicely and his fingers already felt so good, and he’d had experiences before with Jackson and that _mouth_ of his, so Holland said he’d try it if Jackson wanted to. He hadn’t expected Jackson had been, like, secretly dying to eat him out.

One of Jackson’s hands grabs at the top of his ass to bring him down on his tongue again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans. He wonders if he could get away with jerking himself off right now or if Jackson would stop him.

He goes for it anyway and feels Jackson groan against him. Based on the look Jackson’s giving him from under his cock and how he’s somehow eating him out even _more_ aggressively now, Holland is pretty sure jerking off is absolutely fine.

He’s realizing now that Jackson’s probably been planning this and waiting for the right moment to ask him about it. Probably even done this before, if the way his tongue is working eagerly at him is any indicator.

God, that’s cheating or something. Some kind of trickery. Whatever. It’s hard to think like this, honestly.

Jackson says something he doesn’t quite catch, and he’s briefly struck by the weird hilarity of having to _lift his ass up_ to hear what his lover’s just said.

“Mm?”

“I was just sayin’ I want you to cum on my face, that’s all.”

Holland jerks forward into his hand on accident, at the sharp feeling of _yes_ , he wants to cum on Jackson’s face, _yes, Jesus Christ_.

Jackson tugs him back down and Holland’s fist moves faster.

“Don’t say that kind of thing, buddy, holy fuck,” he groans down at Jackson. It’s a good thing Jackson had to stop to tell him that, because if he’d somehow been able to say that while his tongue was still firmly planted in his ass he might have cum right then. “Gonna cum way too soon if you do.”

Jackson raises his eyebrows, and Holland feels just the slightest push at his thighs, like he’s about to free up his mouth to say something else that’s filthy and going to push him closer.

That is _not_ happening. Holland leans back so he’s seated more firmly on Jackson’s mouth, and he can swear he feels Jackson grin between his legs, like that was exactly what he was planning on anyway. He hates that Jackson knows how to do that, what the _fuck_.

Jackson does surrender some control now though, and mostly lets Holland grind down on his mouth while he touches himself. When he’s this close, it’s easier for Jackson to let Holland do his own thing, because he swears that if he tries too hard to make Holland cum, it makes him nervous about cumming and then he won’t be able to. It’s a weird kind of curse, but it allows for views like the one he’s got now, straight up Holland’s skinny frame when his dick isn’t obstructing too much of it.

He said he wanted Holland to cum on his face, but now he’s not sure if that’ll be possible; he’s having such a good time grinding down on Jackson’s tongue, and to _really_ cum on his face, Holland would have to give up Jackson’s mouth on his asshole for more than half a second.

“ _Christ_ , Jack,” Holland groans, a familiar kind of desperate and a good enough warning.

Jackson just holds him down as he cums; he has to shut his eyes because Holland jerks and twitches a lot, and you can only take a testicle to the cornea so many times before it stops being funny, and even though most of it ends up on the bed, Jackson feels some cum drip down onto his face while Holland’s still moaning and whining through it.

Even if it might drip in his eye when he sits up, it’s still worth it knowing that Holland’s going to look at him, cum on his face and spit on his mouth and chin, and bend down and kiss him as hard as he can, the way he does every time Jackson makes him cum.

When Holland’s fallen back on the bed, sweaty and breathless, and Jackson’s crawled up next to him to lay at his side and ask if he enjoyed it, Holland does exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on making my summaries something other than excerpts, so if you think the summary didn't fit the story properly, let me know!
> 
> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
